


Harder To Run

by HylianDeity



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage is mentioned only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDeity/pseuds/HylianDeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply being alive is difficult in itself and sometimes life holds the strangest things in store. With a bazaar change of events, childhood friends Fenris and Hawke learn the hard way of how your film-style nightmares can come to life. Only this is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Beginnings

Wind howled through the trees with every blow, the soft whistling in time with the tune a young boy hummed as he kicked the stones on the floor with his feet. Hands buried deep in his pockets to easily access his dick, his eyes were glued to the ground as he walked. He was far from lonely but today he was just not in the mood for games. In fact, he had his dark brown mud-coloured eyes set on another prize - a sweet piece of elven ass. Momentarily stopping from kicking the pebbles, he locked his eyes on the slut he was looking for. He had turned down various offers to approach this guy so he sincerely hoped it would be worth it.

Hawke had always dreamt of becoming friends with benefits with everybody in his class - the more the merrier as his mother says. The quiet boy buried in a book across the playground was one of the last to cross off his list. He'd heard he was a bit of a reject and didn't have any friends so Hawke had decided to take it upon himself to change that. Feeling particularly confident about how he could impress him with his oversized mega-dong, he took his hands out of his pockets and strolled on over.

Looking down at the erotic novel in front of him with a sigh and turning each page slowly the boy squinted and brought the book up to his face because he could not read. He did however recognise the word 'dick', many thanks to Danarius. Fenris was outside because sitting in the noisy hustle and bustle of the warm lunchroom was not an option, especially with all of the other cunts from his class inside of it! None of them knew how to behave or speak any quieter than shouting; obviously their parents didn't spank them to teach them their proper manners just as his uncle did. Oh how his uncle loved to spank him.

Shivering from the cold like a vibrating dildo turned on ‘turbo mode’ and pulling his jumper down over his bare legs in an attempt to savour some heat, Fenris quickly glanced up once he heard the noise of footsteps approaching. 

Spotting a pair of Adidas Yeezys Fenris and he frowned as he saw him, the manwhore from his class, heading this way. Nobody had approached him before, most quickly lost interesting after the first day he moved to the school; writing Fenris off as uninteresting and frigid. Unsure of how to react, he turned his attention back to the pages of the book and hoped that the insatiable boy would leave him alone.

Hands on his hips, Hawke grinned mischievously and did a little dance that resembled Michael Jackson’s famous moonwalk routine (he had been practicing that one for weeks). He knew nobody had dared to speak to the quiet boy but that aside, he was more than happy to make his day by giving the almighty friendship of the one and only - Garrett T. Hawke. Of course, the T standing for 'Turnip', after all, he was born in a cart of turnips as are all Fereldens, and not for something old and boring like 'Anders' as his mother told him. Garrett Anders Hawke sounded like a hooker’s name anyway, it was bad enough he was called 'Hawke' - what a bird name. Why couldn't he have a cool name like some of the other boys in his class like Hunter The Pussyslayer or Joshua or something? But no, he was just plain old Garrett. 

Realising he was getting lost in his own thoughts, he turned his attention back to the sparkling emerald limeade-green eyed boy child who was looking at the book and not Garrett. How could that stupid book be more interesting than him? His presence alone should have him spreading his legs and buttcheeks on his seat.

Hawke rooted for a sudden more childish turn in events. As he felt so betrayed by the literature in the small boy's hands, quickly, he swiped it from him and held it up so he could get a better look. Wanting to feel smart, he soon pulled a face at the words he didn't understand.

"What're you reading?" he asked slightly mockingly, spinning it around in his hands in a way that he was sure looked really cool. In reality, he was fumbling around so much it was a shock he didn’t drop the damn thing.

Blinking up in surprise at the sorcery before his eyes, Fenris scowled and looked up to the boy in front of him. Brown hair? Covered in shit no doubt. And then standing up from the bench he was happy to find he was one point five meters and three quarters of a centimeter slightly taller than the boy in front of him, that meant he was more important. His sister always told him that. ‘You have to respect your elders you little asswipe, now get on your knees already you tiny-dicked whore-child,’ and elders meant being taller of course, adults were always taller than him.

Oh and... especially Danarius, Fenris hoped he would be as well-endowed as him one day. 

Overall it made a lot of sense to Fenris and he was happy that he was able to understand why adults gargled semen with just one look at Hawke, and a sense of achievement was strongly present inside of him.

But more importantly whoever this shit-haired boy was they had no right to just snatch his property away from him like that! "Hey shit-face! Give that back, find your own porn!" Fenris frowned, seeing no reason to reply to boy’s previous question.

"So what?" he responded with a scowl. Who did this kid think he was? Did he even know who he was talking to? He was Garrett TURNIP Hawke. How dare he. Looking back at him, he felt slightly intimidated by the boy's colossal height. That didn't seem to halt him though, after all, there were other big kids in his class and he didn't feel intimidated by them so there was no reason to be scared, right Hawke? "Sharing is caring!" He spat this at him, beginning to pee himself slightly out of fear.

Hawke was a loss of what else he could say. He was starting to get distracted by his own impeccable beauty which was reflecting off of a puddle on the ground. Jeez, was this his gay Awakening™? (© Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening 2010). He couldn't help but screw up his face as he attempted to resist a laugh. Yes, thinking about this gigantic boner he was rocking was easing the situation for him. Laughing a little, he threw the book back at the boy. "Whatever, it's probably some stupid vanilla shit anyways,"

Diving out to catch the book mid-air as it was suddenly thrown back at him, Fenris held it against his chest tightly so that the other wouldn't be able to take it away again and writhed on the floor. There was no way he was going to trust him now, not after he had almost stolen his book! Porn snatchers were not to be trusted that was something that he was certain of.

Fenris couldn’t seem to to wipe a scowl from his face as soon as he noticed the boy in front of him was stifling an erection, not bothering to turn away or cover it up with a moist towelette as would be polite courtesy. 

"It's not vanilla! It’s hella kinky! You wouldn't understand it anyway..." He paused unsure of what else to say before quickly adding onto his comment "It's for... big dicked people!" He made sure to put emphasis on the word dick as he wiggled like a worm on the floor, getting gradually more and more annoyed by the rude Ferelden’s presence. Why did he approach him in the first place?!

Hawke frowned. Did he just say he had a tiny dick? He most certainly did not at all, no way, he was totally the most well-endowed kid on the block and if someone was going to battle him in a cockfight he would most definitely win! Plus, there was always the fact he was a proud Ferelden and nothing said Ferelden better than dogs and big dicks. He had both! Well, that and perhaps turnips. Now he was getting hungry thinking about turnips. Judging from the other boy's accent he clearly wasn't Ferelden at all, teacher did say he was from some other country but what did other countries matter anyway? No country was better than good ol' Ferelden in Hawke's opinion.

"I’ve got the biggest dick!" he quickly protested, pointing to himself by banging his fist lightly on his chest and leaning towards him. "If anyone has a small dick it's you! Everybody knows the books with pictures are the best," Of course, he meant sleazy magazines - the ones with dragons were the best. He was going to be a porn artist when he grew up anyway, it was guaranteed!

Fenris scoffed at the others words. He wasn't exactly sure what he meant by 'books with pictures' because Danarius only ever gave him pornographic novels, but if he had any clue to what the boy was talking about, it was probably those porno magazines Fenris often saw the other children from his class reading. There was definitely nothing sexy about that! He himself had tried to read one of them before, and a lot of the women inside of the magazines had giant titties (Fenris voice: “big titties”) but maybe that's why they liked them. After all, there was nothing better than a proper gay erotic novel. He hated those stupid magazines with provocatively-posed naked women inside of them.

"I am not... uh, what’s the word... small-dicked!" He clutched the book tighter to his chest getting frustrated at the conversation and feeling the pages bend against his fingertips. "There's nothing stupid about reading erotica! Those magazines are just silly... They’re all photo-shopped!"

He ended up folding his arms as the other boy spoke. Somehow he'd gone into that mode where everything the other boy said sounded like "blah blah blah I'm a stupid foreign boy I don't know anything because I'm not Ferelden". Other children in his class tended to kiss his dick - he was popular after all, even if he was obese and people said he ‘looked like Varric the dwarf’. It didn’t matter, his mum said that was cute! Yet she always seemed so sad when she said it... and that's what the girls said too before squealing something about ‘wrong hole!’ and running away. Girls were weird. 

Even if he looked easy to bully, he liked to think he had quite the fist on him, that's what the other kids got if they picked on his brother anyway. He knew this boy had gone too far when he had started insulting his precious porno magazines.

"Magazines aren't silly! They're totally real!" he yelled at him, feeling slightly insulted and tears beginning to prick at the edges of his eyes. He didn't like to think about the fact he was a bit of a cry baby; how uncool. Desperately he wiped at his eyes during the battle he was beginning to lose. “Samantha the sexy dragon queen would hate you! Non-believer!"

Fenris faltered at the sight of the Ferelden's tears, taken back by the sudden angered tone. Even if he had deserved it for stealing his porn, it still didn't seem right. It did not seem okay to make another person cry unless it was through deep, rough anal, he knew Danarius would certainly agree with that... Regardless, there was no way Fenris was going to forgive the other boy so quickly! The Ferelden shouldn't of insulted his book if he hadn't wanted Fenris to yell at him as well, especially since Fenris had been right all along. 

"Samantha the sexy dragon queen? You know dragons aren’t real. Danarius slapped me once and said that that things in comics aren't true." He insisted, smiling arrogantly because he had such a clear and completely factual reason behind his statement. There was no way the Turnip-sucking Ferelden could argue with that.

"Well what if that's what adults want you to believe?! Dragons don't go around telling people they're dragons stupid!" he exclaimed, defending his magazines desperately. There was no way dragons aren't real. Feeling personally offended, he decided to take things one little bit further. "What would you know anyway? You're not even Ferelden! This is Ferelden! You shouldn't even be here you stupid-head! Go home!"

He didn't intend to hurt the boy but things were getting a little more heated now and he wanted him to feel just as offended as he was when he made fun of his magazines and had the audacity to say dragons didn't exist. It was just a harmless argument right? So long as nobody else intervened it'd be fine in the end and all over a stupid book that got all of his attention. Hawke supposed that maybe he couldn't be friends with everybody but he was more than persistent to make him his friend now they had argued.

"I-" Fenris paused. Even though the prospect of dragons being real was obviously stupid. It did almost make sense and he almost found himself believing that dragons were real until he remembered that he had to win.

"It... It doesn't matter if I'm not Ferelden! Ferelden’s are stupid anyway... and if I could go home I would! I don't even want to talk to you!" He frowned and looked towards the floor, glancing at his own stiletto heels as a single tear ran down his face. He hadn't wanted to come to Ferelden with Danarius but there had been little choice in the matter. "Come with me or I’ll throw you off the side of this building," Danarius had said.

"Yeah! Well!" Hawke was now beginning to stutter. He was beginning to lose everything he built up to say and argue. His hands curled into fists and his stubby nails cut into his palms. If he wanted to go home so badly why didn't he? He didn't even like Ferelden and nobody who disliked the place should be allowed in them in his book. His father had always said that or something like that. He was a strong patriot and the bravest man in his book. Hawke didn't see why he couldn't be a dragon in disguise (in fact, maybe he was?) "Ferelden is the best country so suck it!"

He becoming more and more aware of how immature he was being but it was completely necessary. Had he not said anything about his magazines being stupid they would have never got into this mess. He wondered if he hated him. Bravely, he spoke up again. "What's your name anyway? Else I'm gonna have to keep calling you stupid-head,"

Fenris just sighed. There just seems to be no reasoning him! He would have to try and convince the boy otherwise that in fact there were better countries than Ferelden. That is, if the two ever spoke again... Not that he wanted to, the Ferelden was just ignorant and plain annoying! But Fenris knew it was both of their faults so he decided to just tell the boy his name.

"It's Fenris.. But I'm only telling you so you'll tell me your name! And I'm not a stupid-head... Don't call me that, or I'll call your picture books silly again." He almost pouted and looked back up the other. Honestly being intrigued to what the boy was called, maybe something stupid like Turnip. Fereldens seemed to have funny names for each other. If he had a name like that Fenris doubted he would be able to hold back his laughter.

Ah, Fenris huh? At least they was in the same boat now with stupid names. He almost didn't want to tell him his name in case he laughed at him but what was the chances when he had a stupid name himself? Fennerz sounded like a weird nickname so he took it upon himself to find a better suitable nickname for him since Fenris was so boring.

"Okay Fen. My name is Tur- I mean, Hawke." He told him, wiping away any remaining tears in his eyes and grinning. He managed to loosen his grip in his fist and put his hand out since that what his mother always told him was polite to do when you meet someone for the first time. Although, he guessed it wasn't very polite of him to steal his book without putting his hand out to shake first. "You're still a stupid-head but whatever,"

Hawke. It seemed to instantly remind him of a story his mother had once told him about 'Hawke the Sexy' who was a great king of Thedas a very long time ago, but Fenris didn't want the Ferelden to become even more egoist therefore deciding to withhold this information. Being compared to someone with 'Sexy' in their title would definitely boost Hawke's ego and that was something Fenris would like to avoid at all costs. Although he was ever so slightly pleased to notice the boy had gotten over being upset so quickly, a little bit too quickly? But nevertheless…

"You'll call me Fenris." he reaffirmed, not liking the shortening of his name. It seemed unsexy.

"And I'll call you Hawke... If that is your REAL name." They didn't seem to be close enough to use nicknames yet, nicknames should only be for best friends and family. And the two of them were nowhere near that. Looking down at Hawke's hand he blinked in confusion for a second then noticed the boy expected him to shake his hand, awkwardly returning the gesture Fenris hesitantly grabbed Hawke's hand. Unsure of how to do it properly, nobody had told him how to shake hands before. He felt foolish for not knowing how to such a simple action.

He shook his hand vigorously. He wasn't sure if he was just warm but Fenris's hand seemed rather... wet against his own. Wet hands, warm dick they say. Did that mean he had a cold dick if he had dry unmoisturized hands? He hoped it didn't work like that, he liked to think he was a sexy person aside from the fact he pinched others books from people - that was completely acceptable in his eyes though. The other kids seemed to think he was great, the teachers not so much.. Now they'd shook hands, he wondered if that patched up any hurt feelings. Somehow, he doubted it.

"Whatever you say Fen," he said carelessly, not caring much for using his full name.

Fenris just furrowed his brows, there didn't seem to be a way to convince him otherwise. Giving up without a fight like the little bitch he is, he shook his hand in return with an improved vigor - it was actually quite fun. And maybe getting a little bit carried away Fenris eventually let go of Hawke's hand, bringing it back up to his chest to clutch onto the book. It was surprising how dry Hawke's hand had been compared to his own, then again he had always had moist hands. Not that he knew why, after asking his mother that very question Fenris hadn't received much in reply. There was probably nothing to worry about and if he stopped beating his dick so often maybe it would go away.

"It's Fenris.,." He sighed but held little anger behind the statement, the entire mood seemed to have became more lighthearted and any negatives feelings were currently left behind. For now at least. He had no doubt that the two of them would have their fights in the future.

"Fen," he responded with a little chime in his voice and using that same boyish charm. He resumed back to his grinning and was happy with the fact that the tension had settled down. No longer did he feel the need to cry; he hated that anyway. It was an awful feeling when you could feel the tears choking you in your throat like a big penis. He hated that he cried over stupid things, Carver always said that if you cry too much then all of your tears will float away and you won't have any left for when you really need to cry. At the same time, he was afraid that if he never cried the tears would build up inside of him and eventually he would drown. Was that possible? Yes it was. Because of this Hawke made sure he cried at least 4.5 times every day. He never knew where his brother heard these things but it did seem scary after all.

Thinking about it sort of made him upset, so he stopped and looked back at Fenris instead. Seeing those Dorito-shaped ears only made him want to giggle again.

All of the negativity seemed to have gone now. He thought that maybe they could be friends now their argument was over. Or maybe more than friends. The thought of that made his dick hard again so he stopped. Maybe Fenris felt the same way? 

Feeling it necessary, Hawke decided to apologise. That's what the adults would want. "Sorry about snatching your book," he screamed.

Fenris just groaned lightly in reluctance in response to seeing Hawke’s boner and realising wasn't going to stop calling him by that ridiculous nickname, the only reason he didn't want to be called by such a name was because it sounded childish. And no matter how old he was, Fenris hated to be considered childish. He couldn't wait until he was older in a sense, then people would take him more seriously, mostly Danarius. He always seemed to pick on him and using the fact he was a little bitch as an excuse! Which was completely unfair, it wasn't his fault he was a little bitch... even though adults were meant to be smart, they didn't act so intelligent sometimes. Fenris had once seen a porno where two adults had accidentally made a baby, he didn't understand how babies were made... but surely you can't make one by accident while having hanky-panky! Adults could be so silly.

Breaking out of his thought and noticing Hawke had given him a shitty apology along with a boner for his actions, he felt a small sense of embarrassment that he hadn't been the one to get a boner first. That was definitely the adult thing to do, and he was meant to be the mature one!

"I'm sorry I called your gay books stupid then.." He sighed and whispered “not” under his breath, whilst trying to put on a sincere tone in his voice as Hawke had done the same. But his just didn't sound as convincing as Hawke's. Probably because he was lying. After all, Fenris wasn’t a little weak ass sissy bum boy like Hawke was. 

"They aren't silly," he mumbled but not loud enough for Fenris to hear him. And then again under his breath, “You fuckin’ cock slap.” He appreciated the apology so he figured that he must of appreciated his too. 

Burying his hands back in his pockets, he kept up his smile so wide you could surely fit 2 cocks inside of it. Now he was left with nothing more to say. An awkward silence grew between them as the wind continued to breeze through their hair and howl through the gaps in the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, a familiar ringing broke the silence and blocked out the sound of the howling trees.

Saved by the ell was a saying that was fitting in this situation, although their life was much cooler than that show. Hawke looked up at Fenris as the noise filled the playground. With a cheeky grin he figured out just what to say; "See ya around Fen,"

Waving to Hawke halfheartedly as he started to walk off Fenris decided to send him a small smile in return before he left; unsure of how else to say goodbye and still feeling slightly confused by the events that had just occurred. There was no doubt he would end up seeing Hawke again, he had at least a couple of classes with the Ferelden, he was sure of it. Slowly walking across the playground and back to the main building whilst attempting to avoid the other hectic children who ran across the stretch of gravel.

"See you around, bum boy..." He muttered pulling down his sleeves to the bottom of his palms once again, walking through the cold playground and wondering if things would be any different from now on. His raging boner sure was telling him so.

Hawke didn't stop coming (more like cumming) to bother Fenris every break. Whilst they hit a rough, kinky start, he found himself coming more and more attached to the taller boy. His other friends didn't seem to like it much because they said Fenris was a ‘gay fag who wanks off in the bushes’ but he didn't seem to care. Progressively he grew a little more interested in the porn he watched and the things he liked to do at home whilst watching them although Fenris didn't grow any more fond of the 'Fen the slut' nickname he had been given. Their acquaintanceship progressed into casual fuck-friends and somehow Fenris found himself spending breaktime sat on Hawke’s dick and sharing lunch with him.

Perhaps approaching him had been a good idea after all. Maybe they'd be friends for a month or two, maybe a year? Or perhaps they would be friends for a long time, certainly long enough to get their dicks wet, but that had happened on the first day, who knew? The future had always been full of secrets (and dicks).


	2. Blossoming Friendship

Fenris wasn't the kind of whore who went to sex parties. Nor was he the kind of person to enjoy such a thing or look forwards to slapping dicks with his...fuck buddy. So due to this, the buzzing of excitement in his tight asshole was a puzzling scenario for him. A couple of days ago Garrett T. Hawke, an obnoxious Ferelden boy he had somehow befriended, had brought up the idea of going to a sex party. Honestly, the huge-dicked monster had seemed so excited about the idea that he was hard. He reluctantly agreed, it couldn't be that bad.

And that is how Fenris found himself standing outside of the Ferelden's house, his rucksack filled with dildos was in one hand and his green vibrator was in the other. Daddy had personally requested that he pack these bags for Fenris despite the fact he was completely capable of doing it himself. After all, Fenris was 16, a completely suitable age for one to pack their own sex party bags.

Danarius had muttered something about how daddies knew best as he neatly packed clothing and extra clothing into Fenris’s small bag. Making sure not to forget anything, double checking its contents before smiling brightly and passing it over to Fenris, slapping his ass as he did so. His dad seemed to be more excited about the idea of his son going to a sex party then he was himself. 

Shaking away any doubts, Fenris reached up and grabbed onto the brass door handle which was proudly sitting on top of the large door like some kind of big penis, he was waiting for a response until he heard frantic footsteps coming from inside the house. Hawke came charging down the stairs, frantically throwing open the door with a crash so loud he shit himself.

"Fen!" came the unholy screech of the fat boy who had not so politely opened the door without even checking it was in fact his sexy, green-eyed fuck buddy. A grin covered his face from ear to ear; showing off those wonky teeth that needed braces. He quickly let go of the door handle to wraps his arms excitedly around his fuck buddy and made him bounce on his dick. Some womanly shouting from the kitchen caught Hawke off guard, it was Hawke’s father Malcolm, he said something about being quiet and careful. Hawke peered over his shoulder and let go of Fenris.

"Fenris and I are going upstairs dad!" he called back, smiling at him, he took hold of his tiny penis before dragging him up the stairs. "Come on, to my room!"

Fenris yelped in pain as his friend all but charged into his asshole, making them stumble backwards and almost fall to their deaths. Luckily, Garrett has enough fat to cushion the blow(job). Rolling his eyes and laughing lightly at Hawke’s excitement, Fenris reluctantly let himself be dragged up the stairs leading up to Hawke's room - it wasn't the first time he had seen the Ferelden's house, but he was no way near familiarized with the house yet. Reaching the top of the stairs Fenris pulled his hand away from the others grip, readjusting his sexy handbag as it had almost fallen off of his shoulder during the excitement.

"Don't pull me around like that!" He frowned but held no anger behind his sentence because he was so incredibly horny and his asshole was beginning to miss all the attention.

Hawke cackled like Danarius often did after he finished ploughing Fenris’s tiny boy pussy and headed to his bedroom, opening the door and running in to flop on his bed once he got there. He took a moment to indulge himself in the soft material, he recently got a new bed since his old one was getting a bit weak due to the relentless bouncing he forced his brother Carver to join in. Of course, this only caused him to be severely told off and got his spanking equipment taken off him for a week. Slowly, he sat up with dishevelled hair to look at Fenris.

"Sorry Fen, I was just excited," he told him between chuckles and pulling his feet towards him to sit cross-legged. "Make yourself at home bitch!" 

Walking inside after his fuck buddy, Fenris looked around the messy room almost grimacing at the state of it all. Condom wrappers, bondage ropes, and everything else you could imagine belonged inside a sex dungeon seemed to be littered around Hawke's bedroom - although surprisingly enough his bed seemed to be free of sex toys. But restraining an extremely aroused expression he decided to frown, wanting to seem rude towards the dickward who had invited him to sleep over for a night. Unsure of where to sit, Fenris continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway fidgeting slightly as he stood.

"Do you have a place I can put these...?" He eventually spoke out, gripping onto the bags in his hand, unsure of where to put them. Suddenly, the bag split open and Fenris’s collection of dirty porn magazines scattered onto the floor. Hawke sent him a sexy smile, until he saw some boobs, then he cried. How could Fenris be a filthy Straight™ after getting his asshole plundered so hard last night? 

"Anywhere's fine really but next to the bed is cool," he commented, holding his dick and stroking back and forth a little. He noticed that Fenris was a little awkward and fidgety but what was to be expected I mean he was in the presence of Garrett the Great (or as his mum called him, Garrett the Gorgeous Turnip). Hawke had always adapted well to other people’s houses however but each to their own. Perhaps he should have cleaned up a bit before Fenris got here, he told his dad he would but he never did. He can always blame it on the events of the sex party when he sees him the next day. Although it wouldn't be nice to put the blame on Fenris since in fact Fenris appeared to be a very awesome, sexy boy (he wasn't sure how he could do it!) He tried to be sexy but somehow he just kept putting on weight and those rolls of flab just weren’t that attractive. 

Looking up, he invited Fenris to sit next to him on the bed by patting next to him. He noticed that Fenris was eyeing up the rolls, was he into that?!? Perhaps it was his lucky day and Fenris was a chubby chaser after all.

Walking out from the safety of the doorway, Fenris cautiously stepped across the room making sure not to step onto anything slimey, he really didn't understand how someone could comfortably live in such a diseased ridden whorehouse (though Anders did live in a sewer) but he eventually reached the bed regardless. Fenris was surprised by the softness of the mattress and almost fell back into the covers as it sunk down under his weight, gripping onto the mattress to keep himself upright he couldn't help but scream loudly at the feeling of it all, never had Fenris sat on such a odd bed - or maybe it was because his own was quite hard, his dad said something about how it was good for being fucked like a naughty, naughty boy (not that he understood that because he was always a good boy).

Looking over to Hawke, Fenris pondered for a second, wanting to say something to escape the uncomfortable abyss of disturbing horrific earth-shattering silence that had fallen over them. “What do you want to do...?" It seemed to a reasonable question, either way he was unsure of what to say. This had really been the first time Fenris had ever attended a sex party like this. When he still lived in Tevinter, there had never been any sex parties after he passed the age of thirteen. Just preteens. Nothing special about it.

Running his fingers through his epic hair, he looked over as Fenris sat down next to him. Pondering quietly about the things they should do to each others assholes, he made a quick glance to look at the time: 6:30 PM (he learnt how to tell the time recently! At the age of 16 his mum was very proud). Anyway, there was still plenty of time until curfew. Hawke had no intention of going to bed at curfew unless they did become too tired with all the fucking.

"Do you wanna watch a porno? I got lube so we can diddle ourselves while watching! What pornos do you like Fen?" he bombarded Fenris will all these questions at once as he leaped up to walk over to the dark oak wood bookcase in the corner beside his TV. It was hardly acceptable to call a bookcase considering it was mostly filled with old-fashioned porn magazines that Hawke enjoyed and hentai.

Thinking about what kind of pornos he liked, Fenris was faced with the realization that he watched a lot of stuff with boobs in it, and Fenris knew that Hawke didn’t want to hear about that right now. He leaned up to see just what Hawke was looking at, spotting a shelf full of pornos and frowning once he didn't recognise a single title on the shelf because he couldn’t read. He recognised of a couple of cases from Danarius’s own collection, but honestly had no idea what they were about. Maybe he should've done some research on gay pornos before he came here, nobody had explained the rules of sex parties to him before and this entire situation just seemed confusing yet still oddly arousing.

"I don't really know what pornos I like. You can pick one if you want," He offered, wondering what type of pornos the Ferelden liked. Knowing him, it was probably something to do with turnips he was so fascinated with and judging from the many posters of men inserting turnips in their assholes on Hawke's walls, he wasn't too far from the truth.

Garrett hadn't forgotten about the fact that Fenris wasn't as enthusiastic about vegetables and the whole scene. Being a good friend was all about caring for one another and respecting what kinks they had. He ran his finger along the titles of the movies on the bookshelf. What would Fenris like? He supposed something with lots of cum, he did like stuff like creampies and such. Not that Hawke owned vanilla movies like that (of course all his movies were kinky as hell) but there were a few that he thought maybe his friend would like. Disney had always been a guilty pleasure of his, he’d always got a bit of a boner when he saw Dumbo walking onto the screen. Maybe it was the big ears? Fenris has big ears too, he looked over to catch a glimpse at them and got a semi from it.

Considering he had no intention of sticking some stupid vanilla porno on, he picked one of the more appropriate pornos. Turning around, he showed Fenris the cover and waited for a reaction with a smile on his face.

Fenris was pleasantly surprised to notice a cover he actually somewhat recognised. Disney movies weren't his favourite, but Danarius seemed to watch Disney pornos quite a lot and would often invite Fenris to sit with him whilst they were on. He suspected he put them on for the soul reason of getting Fenris to sit on his dick. Not that he minded, Fenris really did enjoy spending time with that dick, not that he didn't love the rest of his father’s beautiful, wrinkly, sculpted body.

Looking up to Hawke he nodded and smiled briefly in conformation, he wasn't all that sure exactly what this movie was about, so was quite intrigued to see.

Glancing around the room as Hawke fiddled with the DVD player much as he did with Fenris’s own little asshole, Fenris took off his clothes and brought his feet up onto Hawke's bed. Seeing as the two were going to be sat here for a while, it couldn't hurt to get comfortable.

With a triumphant smirk, he finally got it working. Usually he had to get his mum to do it for him but there was no use calling on mummy now. He had to be a strong, brave man in front of Fenris - how embarrassing would it be if he couldn't even put a DVD in a DVD player, nevermind fit his dick in a hole as small as Fenris’s? He fumbled with the remote and turned up the volume as the familiar introductory music began to play. He'd seen this porno plenty of times before but perhaps it'd be a newer experience for Fenris. Secretly, he knew he'd be tempted to sing along with some of the songs but keeping up this manly façade had been going well so far (and he was sure Fenris thought he was super cool and manly) so he had no intention of stopping.

"Do you like Disney pornos?" he asked as he got back up from the floor to sit back beside Fenris on his bed. He noticed Fenris was beginning to get comfortable which was good, there was nothing quite as awful as being uncomfortable in a strange bed. He grabbed one of the open condoms from his bed and held it to his forehead like a deflated unicorn-horn.

"I suppose.. I haven't seen that many of them though." Fenris wasn't sure if he wanted to admit to Hawke just how many Disney pornos he had seen, either it being unintentional or not it just seemed odd for a well-sexed child to watch such a thing. Fenris's daddy always called them "bitch bum-boy pornos" and the last thing Fenris wanted to be called was a bitch. Bitches always did things like dressed in drag and painted their nails, which honestly confused Fenris. Who would want to have painted nails? That seems gay. Although if Hawke had one of the pornos in his room maybe he painted his nails as well. Fenris hoped he did, then he’d be able to get out some of the nail polish he’d shamefully hidden inside his bag.

Turning his attention back to the screen, Fenris rested his head on Hawke’s lap to get close to his dick, so close he could smell its musky scent like it hadn’t been washed in three years. Hawke's bed was surprisingly comfortable... at least compared to his own space on the floor where he slept next to Danarius after being pounded like a good boy. And Fenris could find himself sinking into the thick covers and soft mattress quite easily if he wasn't too extremely ashamed to do so.

"I like Disney pornos. No princess ones though, they're for straights - yuck!" he exclaimed, bringing his pillow tighter to his chest. He cringed at the thought of such boring movies. "Everyone knows girls have STDs anyway,"

Hawke didn't know where this whole STD thing had begun but he definitely knew it was true. His mother didn't have STDs of course, that would be ridiculous. All the other girls in his class did though, they were always giggling and doing weird things like girls do. He didn't understand why boys like girls so much - he certainly didn't. Maybe it was a filthy het thing, did his mom have STDs when she was younger? Did she fight them off like some great warrior fighting evil and then marry his dad? He hoped if he ever met a girl that he wouldn't have to do that weird STDs exchange thing. It was so gross when they put their vaginas together, it seemed pointless and dirty. He made a mental note to ask his mum about that later. For now, he kept his eyes on the television screen.

Fenris nodded. It was true that all girls had STDs and it made a great deal of sense to him. Girls only did weird things and always laughed at boys behind their backs. Maybe they were plotting something like terrorism. Did that mean Anders was a girl? It wouldn't surprise Fenris if he was, maybe that's what he kept in that bin bag filled with bombs he often took to school. Either way he didn't and couldn't understand the fascination towards Anders. All the older boys seemed to talk about Anders all of the time as if he wasn’t disgusting, always saying inaccurate sentences like ‘Anders was right’ then saying how everyone in the chantry deserved to die. Fenris doubted he would ever like Anders, not with all of the STDs he had, god forbid he ever stood next to Anders in case he caught the ugly disease, or maybe that huge honker on his face would sneeze on him. Other children made it out to be a very bad thing, so it had to be avoided at all costs.

"Anders is weird..." He agreed, and Hawke looked confused.

He quickly picked up on the fact that right now they had a good topic of conversation that they shared a mutual side on. This was a great discovery since all Hawke wanted to talk about was big dicks whereas Fenris didn’t have a big dick and could only talk about little ones.

"Yeah he is. Anders gave me a card on Val…" he paused and scowled as he attempted to stop muddling his words. "Val...en, Vagina day," he got there eventually. "I got old crusty jizz all over my hands. Mum thought it was a cute but I didn't find it very cute. It was all dirty and carried the ugly genes. Not for me. He should have drawn a picture of you naked on it instead."

Fenris couldn't help but laugh lightly at the idea of a jizzed on card with him on it, the thought of it sounded arousing. But Hawke did have a point, nobody wanted to get cards with jizz inside of them, who wanted to be covered in jizz! Well-- he did like the idea of being covered in jizz sometimes, but Hawke didn’t seem to be the type who enjoyed the taste of cum. The whole idea of Vagina day was odd, and he’d never personally received a vagina himself, even though he was so fond of them. His dad had given him a vagina once, but that had caused his gay friends in Tevinter to laugh at him.. Fenris decided he wanted to get a proper vagina one day and one that wasn't from his dad.

"Even my dad likes Vagina day, he gets all mad when I forgets to buy him one," he muttered, thinking back to the many Vagina days he could remember. In retrospect he could only remember two or three, after all, Fenris was only 16. However, the ones he could remember didn't seem to be all that interesting, overall it was a stupid holiday in his eyes and should be illegal. Then his dad wouldn't have anything to get angry over.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, agreeing with him and felt the conversation beginning to become loose (like Fenris’s stretched yet tiny asshole) so he drew more attention to what was going on during the porno. Hawke didn't see the big deal about Vagina Day either - it seemed like a pointless holiday. Mum said it was to exchange juices and that's why dad showered her with cum and stuff like that but surely Dad should show he loves her all the time not just on that day.

He didn't see the big deal about love either. Sure, love was a nice thing to receive from his parents, the care and trust within a family, but he didn't see why it was such a big thing in the media and popular fiction. Mom always cried when she watched two adults share their STDs on television, so surely it can't be a good thing.

Seeing as Hawke wasn't going to continue the conversation, Fenris turned back to the TV deciding to focus on what was happening in the porno. The silence seemed to continue on for the next five hours, the only sounds coming from the television as the two boys seemed to be growing harder with all their attention onto the television in front of them. The sun was gradually going down; making the room darker than before. The TV shone dimly in the darkness. What kind of shit television was this? Clearly, Garrett was one of those poor disgusting Fereldens who only survived by eating stray turnips he found out at night by themselves.

Fenris frowned. He really wasn't how he felt about this porno, the plot was dull, confusing and definitely aimed at much more inexperienced people. He ignored the fact that he was the target audience for such a porno, but the way the characters spoke in such an unsexy manner just made him feel stupid. Glancing over to Hawke, he wondered if his fuck buddy had any issues with the movie, but was disappointed to see him smiling at the television. Fucking idiot.

Hawke made sure they went through various pornos. He gave in by the end and resorted to his turnip pornos that he watched with enthusiasm and spared a glance at Fenris. By this time, he'd already ran to steal some of his brother Carver's turnips so they could re-enact the porno. It was a little tight packed because the turnips were taking up all the room, but it was cozy being surrounded by all the warmth and joy of these vegetables. He had brought out the lube which Fenris eagerly awaited to enter his asshole. 

As the last porno came to a close and the credits started to play, the dirty boy reached for the remote through some used condoms and switched off the television. He moaned loudly like a stripper and looked towards his fuck buddy.

"Where do you want this turnip?" he asked him. Looking back at Hawke, Fenris couldn't help but moan as well once he saw his fuck buddy do the same. It always confused him how moans were so infectious! Just like STDs.

"In my ass," He gestured to his exposed asshole that was just waiting to be plundered. His ass probably wasn't the most comfortable place to put turnips but seeing as there didn't seem to be any other places for him to do so it would have to be suffice.

"I’ll kneel on the floor because I like it, just don't step on me when you pull out!" Fenris warned him, not liking the idea of his fuck buddy crushing him to death. He ended up wincing at the thought of it, or was he wincing because of the turnip in his asshole?

Letting his fuck buddy kneel on the floor? That didn't sound like a very sexy thing to do. He only had a single bed so there was no chance of him having enough room to fuck there. Hawke considered his options before finally coming to a conclusion. 

"Then we kneel on the floor together!" he announced with a grin as he neatened out the mess of turnips on the floor beside his bed. "It'll be fun!"

"You really don't have to..." He sighed, seeing no point in continuing his sentence as the Ferelden had already thrown most of the pillows and blankets from his bed onto the floor below. Grabbing the pillow next to him, Fenris climbed off of the bed and sat on Garrett’s large dick. He was actually quite glad he wouldn't have to fuck on the ground by himself..

"If you're going to fuck down here at least make it hot!" He tried to sound angry but couldn't seem to say the sentence without moaning.

Hawke laughed cheerily as he watched his friend arrange his balls. He was sort of glad Fenris was into that. Fenris would make a good slave, he could clean up after him and that would prevent a ranting from his mother.

"I’m gonna nut," he announced, removing his dick and aiming for Fenris’s loose asshole. Once he was done he tossed Fenris aside and began to put on a baggy shirt with a batman symbol on it, he wondered if Fenris was going to cum soon too.

Fenris crawled across the floor and finished himself with a couple of the turnips that were left lying around. He hoped Hawke didn't expect him to get dressed in front of him, what kind of sex party was that? Fenris had never been entirely comfortable being the only one naked, though Danarius always had him take off his clothes when he entered the house. But his father, a well established nudist, was always naked too.

"Hawke! Don't just put your clothes on while I'm in here!" He complained, not yet having turned back to face the Ferelden in fear of his friend putting on even more of his clothing. Spotting his bag close to where he was sitting, Fenris quickly grabbed it and took out his gimp costume from the rucksack before returning it to its place and wondered if it would convince Hawke to take his clothes back off.

"I don't see the big deal, I’m still hot when I wear this batman shirt." Garrett seemed distressed by the notion of removing his batman shirt.

"Right." Fenris didn't agree.

In the end, he was glad that Fenris didn't complain and simply put on the gimp costume then let him fuck him in it. He was happy now to be in the comfort of his batman shirt. He looked up at Fenris as he finished dressing and gave him a toothy grin.

"Do you wanna brush your teeth with me? Get all the cum out. Usually I'd skip but mom always nags at me if I don't do it five times a day so..." he tapped his finger on his leg and hoping he wasn't asking something which would cause Fenris to cry. Did Fenris even have teeth? He wasn’t sure, the only time he saw his mouth was when it had a dick in it.

At his friend’s word Fenris realised that his mouth tasted like cum, so he nodded and grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste and a small glass jar of pills from his rucksack before walking up to Hawke.

His dad had told him it was very, very important that he took his viagra before he went to bed and after he woke up in the morning and especially not to forget! (Just as always) But there hadn't been a day when Fenris had forgotten to take those colourful little tablets, so he didn't understand why his dad was so worried he would forget.

"I don't know where your bathroom is so I'll just follow you there," Fenris started fiddling his toothbrush in his hands slightly. “Don’t get lost fuckward,” he whispered into Garrett’s ear, holding the toothbrush up to his neck as if it was a knife.

Now that he thought about it, out of the four times he’d been to Hawke's house for sex parties Fenris had no idea where the bathroom actually was. It seemed odd to him that they had never fucked in that room, but he was was slightly intrigued to see what it looked like. He wanted to know if the shower was big enough for the both of them.

"Alright," he agreed, making eye-contact with the little bottle of pills he noticed in Fenris's hands. He'd never seen them before, was it candy? It certainly looked edible (maybe even chewy on the inside) and pretty-coloured. Was he going to have a quick scoff of sweets before he brushed his teeth? What a very sneaky boy Fenris was. He hoped he'd share, after all he loved stuffing things in his mouth (particularly Fenris’s tiny dick, but don’t tell him that.) 

Quickly, he turned and lead the way to his bathroom across the hallway. Opening the door, Garrett revealed the inside, a sink facing opposite the door and a large mirror with a wooden frame hung above it. He made his way across the tiled floor, his naked and exposed feet tapping on it as he moved to pull a long stool-like thing from under the sink. He reached for his toothpaste and toothbrush and waited for Fenris to hop up on the stool since he was so short and this was a house built for tall people like Hawke. This way, Fenris could at least see his face in the mirror as he brushed his teeth to make sure he didn't miss any spots of cum. If there was one thing that Garrett Turnip Hawke was not, it was ableist.

Following Hawke into the bathroom Fenris was surprised to see it was quite a bit smaller than he had expected - that’s a first - at least compared to the rest of Hawke's house (which happened to have fairly large rooms much like Hawke’s giant heavy cock.) So placing the glass jar on the counter placed in front of the mirror, Fenris unscrewed the lid before taking out two of the viagra pills and quickly popping them into his mouth, swallowing them just as he normally did to his father’s cum. After taking the pills for so long Fenris had found it didn't really faze him if he swallowed them without water or not. All that cum-gargling did him good after all.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?..." Fenris noticing that his friend seemed more interested in what he himself was doing rather than brushing his teeth, did Hawke want some of the pills too? Keep fucking dreaming fattie, these pills belonged to Fenris and Fenris only.

"That's candy right? Can I have some?" Hawke questioned, honey eyes fixated on the container of pretty coloured pills. He grinned slyly as he looked up at Fenris. "C'mon please, I won't tell,"

Who knew Fenris would bring candy to the sleepover? He should have said something sooner because they looked yummy. How selfish and mean of him to keep them to himself like a self-entitled bitch-face and not share with Garrett. They were fuck buddies after all and that was what fuck buddies did: share. Hawke put down his toothbrush so he could extend his hand in front of Fenris, hoping he'd give him some of the delicious looking sweets in the container.

Fenris blinked in confusion when his friend extended his hand in expectation, did his pills really look like sweets to Hawke? He guessed that the colourful appearance of them could be misleading if you were a total fucking abortion.

"Idiot, these aren't sweets they’re..." He squinted at the tiny writing on it's label, which he couldn’t read because he was illiterate. 

"They're these dick pills my dad gives me. I refuse to share them with you because fuck you you piece of shit." Fenris was under strict instructions that these pretty little things (Danarius often called him a ‘pretty little thing’ too) were just for him and nobody else! That was a rule he wouldn't go against, because he always listened to his daddy. He didn’t needed to be drop-kicked out the third floor window again as punishment. He had spent weeks in the hospital.

"Oh..." he responded, tilting his head and moving his hand back down to his ass. He thought about this for a moment before realising what this meant. His dad had taken similar looking things when he came down with dick-fever last year. Did this mean Fenris wasn't very well? Suddenly, he became worried about his friend. "Fenris! Are you going to die?" He hoped the answer was no because he wasn’t into necrophilia unlike Danarius.

He exclaimed this then grabbed hold of Fenris's shoulders tightly and furrowed his eyebrows. He hoped Fenris wasn't very sick - he didn't look like it. Sure, his skin was a little more pale than usual but it was hard to tell when Fenris was as black as the night sky. It certainly made his freckles stand out though. He was also thinner than Hawke but he supposed that applied to most people since he was a fat fuck truck. He had never thought about the fact Fenris might die because he’d only ever thought about the elf’s asshole. Hawke didn't know what to think so he anticipated his friend's reply in hopes he was going to be better soon.

"Hawke! I'm not sick, my dad is just really horny all the time," Fenris shook his head and smiled slightly at Hawke's ugly expression, there was no way he was sick. Being sick meant you had a runny dick and had to use tissues all day, at least that's what he thought being sick was. When Fenris's dad was “sick” last month he used up all of the tissues in their house! And Fenris definitely didn't feel sick at the moment, even if he wasn't exactly sure why he had to take those pills, he knew they were definitely important.

Hawke let out a sigh of relief, falling onto the floor and pissing himself. He was glad that his friend wasn't ill. That would involve him taking care of him and that was tiring since he was a lazy piece of shit. Who wanted to take care of Fenris anyway? He certainly didn’t and neither did Fenris’s dad apparently. It was surprising he hadn’t starved to death yet. Maybe it was all the cum in his stomach sustaining him?

He didn't like taking care of Carver when he was ill because it meant doing all his chores and bringing food to him like a slave. His mum insisted it was for the greater good but he wasn't convinced. He saw that evil glint in his brother's eyes when mom told him off for not wanting to baby his brother. He sure was smug about it and nobody ever believed him when he mentioned it - he had a theory that Carver was actually the antichrist and nobody had noticed but him. 

"Good! Don't die on me you sexy sexy man!" He laughed and slapped Fenris on the asshole. Then he picked up his toothbrush and finally applied toothpaste, followed by turning on the tap to let the water flow. He hadn't heard much of teenagers their age dying since that was an old people thing anyway. 

Fenris just nodded while smiling at his fuck buddy’s words before picking up his own toothbrush, squeezing on a small amount of pink coloured toothpaste, and starting to brush his own teeth making sure not to miss any places when did so - It was very important to have clean teeth. Dad always made sure he had brushed his teeth before bed, but now he wasn’t here to check up on him Fenris was sure he'd do a good job without the supervision (those nights usually ended up with his dad’s dick down his throat choking him until he passed out anyway.)

After they had finished their teeth, Fenris followed the fatty back into his room watching as Hawke fussed with the mess of pillows he was going to be fucking on. It seemed odd to have a wank on the other side of the room from his fuck buddy when they could just jerk off next to each other.

"Are you sure that it’s not uncomfortable to fuck on the floor?" He furrowed his brows, feeling slightly guilty for making his fuck buddy sleep on on the floor - in his own home! However nevertheless Fenris couldn't deny the fact he was happy that his new fuck buddy would do such a thing for him.

"The floor, where you belong, is cleaner than your disgusting peasant bed." Hawke replied as he fidgeted around on the covers of his make-shift bed and slowly got comfy, ready for Fenris to jump on his dick any moment now. He grinned at Fenris as they both found themselves fucking like wild animals. Hawke let out another moan. They should stop soon but Hawke wasn't quite ready to nut again yet.

The two boys spent the next hour eating ass and expecting each others sweet nutty ballsacks. Although, Hawke's balls did seem rather sweaty and hairy compared to his own. Time sure did fly by quickly when you’re having fun.

Eventually Fenris passed out from the extreme amount of fucking they did, so Garrett called it a night after three more rounds while he was out. It’s not necrophilia if he’s alive right? It sure felt like it though. Anyway, he managed to fall asleep shortly after. Hawke turned the lights out and snored like a pig into the night, in fact, the snoring was so loud that Fenris attempted to smother Garrett with a pillow several times. 

The fucker just wouldn’t die, so he gave up in the end.


End file.
